Midnight
by Love-Jane25
Summary: Love, is dancing in the rain in your pajamas at midnight.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily lay staring at the crimson bed hangings around her. Moonlight was seeping in through the cracks. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't fall asleep. Finally, she decided to go for a walk. She swung her legs off of the bed, slowly and silently. Her feet touched the cold stone floor and she tiptoed out of the dormitory. She knew that if she were caught, she would be in a lot more trouble than it was worth. But a strange urge pulled her onward. For some unknown reason, she _wanted_ to break the rules.

She carefully made here way through the common room, over discarded books and crumpled pieces of parchment. The corridors were sinister and mysterious in the moonlight. The stone floor was unpleasantly cold and she wished she had put on her slippers. Eerie as the silence was, it was comforting in a way she couldn't explain. Before she knew it, she was wandering through the grand entrance hall doors.

She treaded softly through the dewy grass. The light breeze ruffled her nightdress and tousled her red hair. She continued silently on, gazing up at the stars twinkling down over her. The grass sparkled in the dim light and made her feel like she was strolling through a fantasy land. A few times, she felt the wings of fairies in the low-hanging branches brush her shoulders. Strangely enough, she didn't even feel cold, although the icy air swirled around her. After a long while, she was standing in front of the Quidditch Pitch. Not being a fan of the sport, she rarely ever came here. And yet, there was a glowing desire within her that longed to explore.

So she walked into the pitch and looked up in awe at the rows and rows of seats. They were seemingly endless; reaching high into the shadowy skies. Thunder rumbled in the distance, making her shiver with unease. To her surprise, she saw the outline of a figure in the middle of the pitch. She squinted and walked cautiously closer and saw that the figure was someone she was quite familiar with…James Potter.

Upon hearing her footsteps, James turned around.

"Oh," he breathed in shock, "It's you."

Lily smiled and blushed as she remembered she was only wearing a nightdress.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked inquisitively.

James chuckled, "I should be asking _you_ that question, and I thought you hated Quidditch."

"Ah, yes," Lily stumbled, "Couldn't sleep."

"Sorry," James said thoughtfully, "I always come here to think."

"Oh, sorry, I'll just leave then." Lily said quickly.

"No," he said catching her shoulder.

"I mean," he corrected, "Stay, if you want to."

"Yeah, sure," Lily said with pleasure.

James took her hand and smoothly pulled her onto the grass with him. Her body fell lightly to the ground and she laid her head on his chest. James drew a sharp intake of breath in shock.

"Wow, Evans," he said breathlessly, "You're much nicer to me at midnight."

"Oh," she said, surprised at her own actions, "yes…" she trailed off, perplexed.

James laughed at her confusion. His chest rumbled happily under her hair. Everything felt right; perfect. Then, the rain began to fall.

Acting on an impulse, Lily lifted her head to face him, and kissed him lightly on the mouth. She started to pull away, apprehensive of his reaction, but he shaped his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips moved in perfect harmony, eagerly and passionately over each other. When at last they broke apart, they looked at each other with shining eyes, both of them knowing that words would only ruin their moment. James slowly stood up, pulling her gently with him.

"I know this may sound old fashioned, but…can I have this dance?" he said, taking her hand and bowing.

Answering him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He drew her closer and they began to waltz around the Quidditch pitch. The rain began to fall more heavily, and they both laughed at themselves. Beaming, James picked Lily up off of her feet and twirled her around.

Soaking wet, Lily realized…love is dancing in the rain in your pajamas at midnight.


End file.
